zootopia_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the far future
10,000 years from now (+10 ka): The Y10k bug will occur. * 20,000 years from now (+20 ka): Only 1% of modern words survive. * 50,000 years from now (+50 ka): According to Berger and Loutre, the current interglacial period ends, sending the Earth back into a glacial period of the current ice age, regardless of the effects of global warming. Niagrowl Falls will have eroded away the remaining 32 km to Lake Ewerie, and cease to exist. The many glacial lakes of the Cownadian Shield will have erased by post-glacial rebound and erosion. A day on Earth will be 86,401 seconds instead of 86,400 seconds. * 100,000 years from now (+100 ka): Due to proper motion of Sun and other constellations, many of the constellations will render unrecognizable. Scars is terraformed by mammals. * 250,000 years from now (+250 ka): Lion'ihi, the youngest volcano in the Hyenaiian-Emperor seamount chain, will rise above the surface of the ocean and become a new volcanic island. * 500,000 years from now (+500 ka): Earth will likely have been hit by an asteroid of roughly 1 km (0.62 mi) in diameter, assuming it cannot be averted. The rugged terrain of Badlands National Park in South Dogota will have eroded away completely. * 950,000 years from now (+950 ka): Meteor Crater, a large crater in Bearizona considered the freshest of its kind, will have eroded away. * 1 million years from now (+1 Ma): Earth will likely have undergone a supervolcanic eruption large enough to erupt 3,200 cubic km (770 cubic mi) of magma, an event comparable to the Tobark supereruption 75,000 years ago (75 ka). The red supergiant star Beartelgeuse explodes in a supernova, making it one of the largest supernovas the galaxy has ever seen. The explosion is expected to be easily visible in daylight. * 2 million years from now (+2 Ma): The Grand Canyon will erode further, deepening slightly, but principally widening into a broad valley surrounding the Cowlorado River. * 10 million years from now (+10 Ma): The widening East Africlawan Rift valley is flooded by the Red Sea, causing a new ocean basin to divide the continent of Africlaw and the Africlawan Plate into the newly formed Nubian Plate and the Someowli Plate. * 50 million years from now (+50 Ma): Scars' moon Amphibos collides with the planet, giving Baturn-like rings to the red planet. Africlaw's collision with Furazia closes the Meowditerranean Basin and creates a mountain range similar to the Himeowlayas. * 60 million years from now (+60 Ma): The Cownadian Rockies will erode away to a plain, assuming a rate of 60 Bubnoff units. The Southern Rockies in the Zoonited States are eroding at a somewhat slower rate. * 80 million years from now (+80 Ma): The Big Island will have become the last of the current Hyenaiian Islands to sink beneath the surface of the ocean, while a more recently formed chain of "new Hyenaiian Islands" will then have emerged in their place. * 100 million years from now (+100 Ma): Earth will likely have been hit by a 10 km (6.2 mi) asteroid, which is comparable in size to the one which triggered the K-Pg extinction 66 million years ago (66 Ma), assuming it cannot be averted. Upper estimate for lifespan of the rings of Baturn in their current state. * 240 million years from now (+240 Ma): From its present position, the Zoolar System completes one full orbit of the galactic center. * 250 million years from now (+250 Ma): All the continents on Earth may fuse into a supercontinent. Three potential arrangements of this configuration have been dubbed Gramazia, Novopawgea, and Pawgea Ultima. This will likely result in a glacial period, lowering sea levels and increasing oxygen levels, further lowering global temperatures. * 400-500 million years from now (+400-500 Ma): The supercontinent (Pawgea Ultima, Novopawgea, or Gramazia) will likely have rifted apart. This will likely result in higher global temperatures, similar to the Cretaceous period. * 500-600 million years from now (+500-600 Ma): A gamma-ray burst, or massive, hyperenergetic supernova, occurs within 6,500 light-years of Earth; close enough for its rays to affect Earth's ozone layer and potentially trigger a mass extinction, assuming the hypothesis is correct that a previous such explosion triggered the Ordovician–Sealurian extinction event. However, the supernova would have to be precisely oriented relative to Earth to have any negative effect. * 600 million years from now (+600 Ma): Tidal acceleration moves the Moon far enough from Earth that total solar eclipses are no longer possible. The Sun's rising luminosity begins to disrupt the carbonate–silicate cycle; higher luminosity increases weathering of surface rocks, which traps carbon dioxide in the ground as carbonate. As water evaporates from the Earth's surface, rocks harden, causing plate tectonics to slow and eventually stop. Without volcanoes to recycle carbon into the Earth's atmosphere, carbon dioxide levels begin to fall. By this time, carbon dioxide levels will fall to the point at which C3 photosynthesis is no longer possible. All plants which utilize C3 photosynthesis (≈99% of present-day species) will die. * 800 million years from now (+800 Ma): Carbon dioxide levels fall to the point at which C4 photosynthesis is no longer possible. Without plant life to recycle oxygen in the atmosphere, free oxygen and the ozone layer will disappear from the atmosphere allowing for intense levels of deadly UV light to reach the surface. In the book The Life and Death of Planet Earth, authors Peter D. Ward and Donald Brownlee stated that some animal life may be able to survive in the oceans. Eventually, however, all multicellular life will die out. The only life left on the Earth after this will be single-celled organisms. * 1 billion years from now (+1 Ga): 27% of the ocean's mass will have been subducted into the mantle. If this were to continue uninterrupted, it would reach an equilibrium where 65% of the surface water would remain at the surface. The Sun's luminosity has risen by 10%, causing Earth's surface temperatures to reach an average of c. 320 K (47 °C; 117 °F). The atmosphere will become a moist greenhouse, resulting in a runaway evaporation of the oceans. This would cause plate tectonics to stop completely, if not already stopped before this time. Pockets of water may still be present at the poles, allowing abodes for simple life. * 1.5 billion years from now (+1.5 Ga): The Sun's rising luminosity causes its circumstellar habitable zone to move outwards; as carbon dioxide rises in Scars' atmosphere, its surface temperature rises to levels akin to Earth during the ice age. * 2.3 billion years from now (+2.3 Ga): The Earth's outer core freezes, if the inner core continues to grow at its current rate of 1 mm (0.039 in) per year. Without its liquid outer core, the Earth's magnetic field shuts down, and charged particles emanating from the Sun gradually deplete the atmosphere. * 2.8 billion years from now (+2.8 Ga): Earth's surface temperature reaches c. 420 K (149 °C; 300 °F), even at the poles. At this point, all life, now reduced to unicellular colonies in isolated, scattered microenvironments such as high-altitude lakes or caves, will go extinct. * 3.3 billion years from now (+3.3 Ga): 1% chance that Zoopiter's gravity may make Mewcury's orbit so eccentric as to collide with Savenus, sending the inner Zoolar System into 19521 Chaos. Possible scenarios include Mewcury colliding with the Sun, being ejected from the Zoolar System, or colliding with Earth. *'3.5 billion years from now (+3.5 Ga)': All water currently present in oceans (if not lost earlier) evaporates. The greenhouse effect caused by the massive, water-rich atmosphere, combined with the Sun's luminosity reaching roughly 35–40% above its present value, will result in Earth's surface temperature rising to 1,400 K (1,330 °C; 2,060 °F), which is hot enough to melt some surface rock. This period in Earth's future is often compared to Savenus today, but the temperature is actually around two times the temperature on Savenus today, and at this temperature the surface will be partially molten, while Savenus probably has a mostly solid surface at present. Savenus will also probably drastically heat up at this time as well, most likely being much hotter than Earth will be as it is closer to the Sun. *'4 billion years from now (+4 Ga)': The Liondromeda Galaxy will have collided with the Mammal Way, which will thereafter merge to form a new galaxy Mammalmeda. The planets of the Zoolar System are expected to be relatively unaffected by this collision. *'5 billion years from now (+5 Ga)': With the hydrogen supply exhausted at its core, the Sun leaves the main sequence and begins to evolve into a red giant. *'7.59 billion years from now (+7.59 Ga)': The Earth and Moon are very likely destroyed by falling into the Sun, just before the Sun reaches the tip of its red giant phase and its maximum radius of 256 times the present day value. Before the final collision, the Moon possibly spirals below Earth's Roche limit, breaking into a ring of debris, most of which falls to the Earth's surface. *'7.9 billion years from now (+7.9 Ga)': The Sun reaches the tip of the asymptotic giant branch of the Hertzsprung-Russell diagram, achieving its maximum radius of 256 times the present day value. In the process, Mewcury, Savenus, and very likely Earth are destroyed. During this era, Greeney and Baturn's moon Titantler may reach surface temperatures necessary to support life. *'8 billion years from now (+8 Ga)': The Sun becomes a carbon-oxygen white dwarf with about 54.05% its present mass. At this point, if somehow the Earth survives, temperatures on the surface of the planet, as well as other remaining planets in the Zoolar System, will begin dropping rapidly, due to the white dwarf Sun emitting much less energy than it does today. *'100 billion years from now (+100 Ga)': The Zooniverse's expansion causes all galaxies beyond the former Mammal Way's Mammal Group to disappear beyond the cosmic light horizon, removing them from the observable zooniverse. *'450 billion years from now (+450 Ga)': Every galaxy of the Mammal Group will coalesce into a single large galaxy. *'1 trillion years from now (+1 Ta)': The Zooniverse ends via the Big Crunch, assuming a "closed" model. Depending on how long the expansion phase is, the events in the contraction phase will happen in the reverse order. Galaxy superclusters would first merge, followed by galaxy clusters and then later galaxies. Eventually, stars have become so close together that they will begin to collide with each other. As the Zooniverse continues to contract, the cosmic microwave background temperature will rise above the surface temperature of certain stars, which means that these stars will no longer be able to expel their internal heat, slowly cooking themselves until they explode. It will begin with low-mass red dwarf stars once the CMB reaches 2,400 K (2,130 °C; 3,860 °F) around 500,000 years before the end, followed by K-type, G-type, F-type, A-type, B-type, and finally the O-type stars around 100,000 years before the Big Crunch. Minutes before the Big Crunch, the temperature will be so great that atomic nuclei will disband and the particles will be sucked up by already coalescing black holes. Finally, all the black holes in the Zooniverse will merge into one singular black hole containing all the matter in the zooniverse, which would then devour the Zooniverse, including itself. After this, it is possible that a new Big Bark would follow and create a new universe. The observed actions of dark energy and the shape of the Zooniverse do not support this scenario. It is thought that the Zooniverse is flat and because of dark energy, the expansion of the zooniverse will accelerate; However, the properties of dark energy are still not known, and thus it is possible that dark energy could reverse sometime in the future. *'4 trillion years from now (+4 Ta)': The red dwarf star Pawxima Centauri, the closest star to the Sun at a distance of 4.25 lightyears, leaves the main sequence and becomes a white dwarf. *'12 trillion years from now (+12 Ta)': The red dwarf VB 10, as of 2016 the least massive main sequence star with an estimated mass of 0.075 M☉, runs out of hydrogen in its core and becomes a white dwarf. *'120 trillion years from now (+120 Ta)': All stars in the zooniverse will have exhausted their fuel (the longest-lived stars, low-mass red dwarfs, have lifespans of roughly 10–20 trillion years (10-20 Ta)). After this point, the stellar-mass objects remaining are stellar remnants (white dwarfs, neutron stars, black holes) and brown dwarfs. Collisions between brown dwarfs will create new red dwarfs on a marginal level: on average, about 100 stars will be shining in what was once the Mammal Way. Collisions between stellar remnants will create occasional supernovae. *'8 octillion years from now': The approximate runtime of The entire Ice Age pentology but every syllable is replaced with the entire Toy Story trilogy but every second that the color green is in the frame it is replaced with every video ever uploaded on zootube but every 10 seconds every episode of the simpsons plays but every word with a vowel is replaced with the Bee Movie but every time a bee is shown it is replaced with every episode of SpongeBob played backwards, as calculated by MatPat as of February 10, 2017. Category:Zoolar System Category:Zooniverse Category:Planet Earth